hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurapika's Memories Part One
|Chapter = 0A |Page length = 29 |Release Date = December 3rd, 2012 (Weekly Shōnen Jump #2197, No. 1) December 17th, 2012 (Weekly Shonen Jump Alpha #201303) |Volume number = 0 |Volume name = Kurapika's Memories |Corresponding episode = Phantom Rouge |Arc = Kurapika's Memories |Next Chapter = Kurapika's Memories Part Two}} Kurapika's Memories Part One (クラピカ追憶編 (1), Kurapika Tsuioku-hen (1)) is the first part of a two part one-shot of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis An argument breaks out between Kurapika and the Kurta Clan Elder who refuses Kurapika's request from the moment before. While Kurapika complains, the elder seals the conversation up and suggests for him to do whatever he wants, but all of the punishment would go to his parents instead. Kurapika leaves the elder's residence while insulting him, leading some villagers to hear the argument between the two. One of them clarifies that Kurapika's dream is to see the outside world which was in his perspective a place filled with discrimination and prejudice. And then, he states that when Kurapika grew older he would get the permission needed to do so. Meanwhile, Kurapika meets Pairo who asks him to give up about the matter already but all in vain. Kurapika wonders why there's a rule that only adults could take the test to go to the outside world, making his eyes get scarlet from the excitement. Pairo says to Kurapika that he heard that people from the outside are different and because of these eyes, some outsiders discriminate them, and that's why only adults who could control their eyes are allowed to go to the outside world. Kurapika then runs off quickly, leaving Pairo alone. One year ago, Kurapika and Pairo had met a young lady called Sheila who was speaking an outsider language asking them for some water. They gave Sheila some water, and she gave them a book about a Hunter in exchange. Sheila then asked them where more water is, but Kurapika and Pairo did not understand. Kurapika then had run off to get his father’s dictionary. For the next while, Sheila, Kurapika, and Pairo met together in a cave while Sheila recovered from her leg injury. They brought her necessities, and in return, she taught them about the outside world. The two friends hid the book in a secret place which they thought that only they knew of, and read it there. A while later Sheila left the two friends a note, which they then could read without the dictionary, stating that she had left. Kurapika confronts the Elder and demands to know where the book from Sheila was taken. The Elder states that he will give the book back when he is an adult, but agrees with Kurapika that it is a good book. Kurapika then bargains that if the Elder will let him take the test to be able to go to the outside world and if he fails, then he will never ask to go to the outside world again. The Elder agrees. While Kurapika studies at his house, his parents discuss about the secrecy and restrictions of the clan. Kurapika's Mother wants the clan to be freer and thinks that perhaps Kurapika could help cause this to occur, while Kurapika's Father is more worried of the reactions of the people from the outside world. The next day, Kurapika starts the test, while Pairo watches. He passes the first two, language and common knowledge, with ease, then is presented with the third test. This test is a test of self-control, and Kurapika and a partner must go shopping in a nearby town and come back without their eyes becoming scarlet. To everyone’s surprise, Kurapika chooses Pairo as his partner. After some hesitance, Pairo agrees to be the partner. The Elder then presents the medicine that they will put in their eyes, which once applied, if their eyes turn scarlet once in the next twenty-four hours, they will remain that way for the rest of the time period. Pairo goes to get the medicine and drops it. Kurapika wants to help him find it, but Pairo says that as his partner, he will try to do what he can on his own. He then finds the medicine, and they both put in the eye drops. Kurapika and Pairo set off for Nancha City with several Pikos, riding on one of them. While Pairo sleeps, Kurapika remembers that the reason why Pairo’s eyes and legs are weaker compared to other people, with his eyes becoming worse with each day. Pairo had saved Kurapika from falling off a cliff, but then had fallen down himself. Kurapika wants to go to the outside world to cure Pairo. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia , Gon, and Killua]] * In preparation for the Phantom Rouge movie which was released in the month following the publication of Kurapika's Memories in Japan, clean art images of the main characters used on the cover of the ''Weekly Shōnen Jump'' issue that had the one-shot's first part premiere in it were revealed. Category:Volume 0 Category:Weekly Shonen Jump Cover Chapters